Kumar and Kumar (U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,600) invented an intelligent on-board lubrication system for curved and tangent track. They proposed a method of applying the lubricant to the rail by using a separate spring loaded lubrication wheelset to which the lubricant is applied first. This wheelset then applies the lubricants to the rail. The rate of lubricant application is controlled by a microprocessor and a number of operating parameters of the train and the track on which it is operating. Kumar and Kumar later invented a method of applying the lubricants directly to the rail (U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,941). In this invention they proposed to apply two lubricants, one Top-of-Rail (TOR) and another Rail Gage Side (RAGS). In both inventions, the computer logic controlling the rate of lubrication was the same. The rate of lubrication R, was controlled by the relation R=K*R.sub.D *R.sub.L *V*Nw where K is an equipment factor constant; R.sub.D is a curve factor based on the relation R.sub.D =K.sub.D *D (K.sub.D is a constant and D is the degree of the rail curve); R.sub.L is a lubricant factor based on R.sub.L =C.sub.L *T (C.sub.L is a constant and T is the ambient temperature); V is the train velocity; N is the number of car axles and w is the average tons/car axle; i.e. Nw represents the total trailing car tons of the train. The above inventions advanced the state of the art in rail lubrication significantly. However, a number of new advances have been made recently. These are subjects of the present invention.